A Titan's Worst Nightmare
by ladysnape575
Summary: A collection of the Teen Titan's worst nightmares...read if you dare! Muahahaha!
1. Raven's Nightmare

AN: Okay! This story is a collection of the Titan's worst nightmares. (Creepy music) What the FCC won't let Cartoon Network show on the regular airtime! MUAHAHAHAHA! Um, enjoy?

Raven was upset on this particular day. Slade hadn't done anything that required them to leave the tower, which was very odd. And also very bad, if you happened to be Raven. She had to stay in all day while Robin blasted his music, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over video games, and Starfire was, of course, "friendly."

She was glad when someone had to go switch the lights on, signaling the end of the day as the sun made it's departure behind the mountains. The tower was now filled with the smells of tofu and mold. Guess which two were cooking.

"I have completed dinner!" Starfire called. "I tried to use my own ingredients to make something of this planet, and I think that I have succeeded."

"Could you turn that down, Robin?" Raven asked but was not heard.

"I don't want none of that tofu stuff!" Cyborg told BB.

"Aw, come on! Think of all the animals!" He said turning into a cow.

"Could you turn that down?" Raven tried again.

"Yea, meat!" Cyborg said jokingly aiming his lasers at the green cow. BB quickly turned back.

"How could you threaten to kill me?" 

"Robin, WILL you turn that down?!" Raven shouted. The room got quiet. Raven never would shout out unless she was doing her 'Azaram' curse. "Robin, I'm sick of your damn music, Starfire, I'm sick of you being so 'happy', and you two are always arguing over the littlest things! What is wrong with all of you?" She flew up and out the door.

So here she was, on the roof readying herself to go to sleep. She drew a black shield around her and slipped off into her dream...but really...her nightmare (MUAHAHA!) 

~*~

"Raaaaaaven? Wat's wong ittle Waven?"

Raven woke up to find herself not on the roof, but in her bed. And the person speaking?

"Terra. What a joy." She said sarcastically. "Wait - why are you in my room? No one should be in my room!"

"You're in a dreeeeeeeam!" Terra sung.

"So...it's not real?" Raven said, getting an idea.

"Yeah!"

"Azaram..."

"You can do..."

"...Metrion..."

"...Anything!"

"Zinthos!"

Dream-Terra was dead.

"Now for Starfire."

She walked down the hall to Star's room. She wasn't there though. 

"Friend Raven!" Starfire walked out of the closet. "Would you like to join Robin and me in this closet? He is teaching me something called 'making-out.' Would you like to participate? I think I can teach you how. I believe I have learned enough."

Raven was mortified. And Robin wasn't even in the closet, or not the Robin she knew anyway. It was the adult version of Robin...Starwing, Redwing, Wingull, whoever that hot guy. But Raven killed the Dream-Starfire.

"You...killed her." Robin said. "Good. Because I'm hungry. I think I want some bird. Raven sounds good." He lunged forward and Raven flew around. Bad move. He trapped her in the closet.

"I can have my Raven in private. Cyborg might try to steal it."

"A-Azaram Metrion Zinthos!"

It didn't work.

But it was okay because the floor broke through and even after all those years of wearing a cape, Robin couldn't fly so he fell through and died.

"Star? Robin? You in here?" BB called coming in.

Zap! Dead BB! This was very fun since it wasn't real. Of course, we've all had these dreams where we know it's not real, but there's a part of you that tells you that it is. And for some reason you always listen to that part. So Raven had forgotten all Terra had said by now and was ready to zap Cyborg.

"Cyborg?" She called.

"Yea, girl! Shake it like a Polaroid picture!" He called back.

"...Cyborg?"

"Milk the cow!"

"Cyborg, can you come here?" 

"Lick it, now, lick it good!"

"CYBORG?!" 

"You wanna go first?"

Raven assumed he wasn't talking to her so she headed towards the source of the voice - the main room. But as soon as she stepped foot inside she wished she hadn't. It was a horrid, horrid sight. Cyborg was humping Jynx and Mammoth and Gizmo were feeling up on each other.

"ZINTHOS!"

All the three that shouldn't have been there screamed and hid behind a randomly placed hobbit. Cyborg, however, came towards her. Raven ran as fast as she could. Maybe if she left the tower he wouldn't follow. Yeah, let's go with that. And she would have done just so if not for the fact that Starfire blocked the door.

"Look, Raven! Your powers did not harm me! Let us sing in happiness!" She cried and began singing Milkshake, but instead of 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!' it was 'My doughnut brings all the boys to the yard!'

The dark haired girl let out a shriek which she didn't know she could produce and ran down one of the many halls, Cyborg and Star following.

They chased her up to the roof where she stood on the railing.

"Ooh, is this a game?" Starfire asked.

"Come one step closer and I'll jump!" She cried.

"I like the act of jumping! May I jump as well?" 

"Yes!" Raven swooped down and pushed her off the building. Cyborg stared in shock.

"NOOOOOOOO!" And he even did it in slow motion, too. But then, Starfire flew back up.

"Thank you, Raven! That was exhilarating!"

Raven pushed her off again.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

And Starfire flew back up again.

"DAMMIT!" raven jumped off the building herself and let herself fall into bliss of death.

She always knew they would drive her insane, anyway.

~*~

Raven bolted up, breathing heavily. It was a dream...good.

"HEY RAVEN?!" BB called from inside. Raven floated inside to find no adult Robin, no random hobbit, just things the way they should be. Loud, messy, and noisy.

"Hello, Raven, did you have a good night?" Starfire asked. "I had the oddest dream that you woke me up and asked what I had been doing yesterday and I said that I dreamt Agent Smith was hitting on me and BB woke me up and then we did Teen Titan-y things and had lunch at Burger King and had a party and got drunk and then fell asleep and had a you woke me up and asked me what I had been doing yesterday and I said I dreamt Agent Smith was...Raven, are you listening?"

"Kirby!" BB cried holding up the pink box.

"We're playing Matrix!" Cyborg argued.

Robin turned up his music and Raven picked up her book. Everything was normal. Just a dream. Everyone was here.

Crap.

~~~~

If you want me to continue and be a happy person, please Review and tell me what you think! Free Raven plushies for all that do!


	2. Beast Boy's Nightmare

Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed. Throws Raven Plushies around But I'm confused on one thing. Some websites say Ravens spell is 'Azaram' and others say 'Azarath' So could someone please tell me which one is right? Today I think it's Azarath. So, I'll stop ranting now and get on with the story!

Beast Boy woke up at four in the morning on what would be a stormy, rainy day for the Titans. His alarm had gone off for the first time in a few days. He grudgingly put on his boots and headed out the door to see what was up.

Two minions of Slade were attacking downtown.

That was all Robin said before his famous 'Titans! Go!' thing and we all sped off. But he really didn't fill in much of the details. Like who were they, what did they want and why did they have to do it this early?

But he had a job and he had to do it. Unfortunately, this meant saving the city from two possessed teenagers who were both killing random people with machine guns and making out with each other at the same time. Very disturbing. But also very easy so he could get back to sleep. Or he would have gotten back to sleep if not for a very loud explosion from the other room which BB found out was his precious TV. Apparently ever since some odd dream Raven had a few days ago she had been on the edge and Starfire had said something that made her click. Or, in this case, make her loose control of her emotions and causing an explosion.

So there was nothing to do today but watch the rain fall down the windows and watch Raven almost make something else explode.

Very boring.

So boring that they didn't notice Slade at the bottom of the Tower.

So boring that everyone but Raven and Starfire fell asleep at about four in the afternoon.

"Beast Boy! Get up!" Someone was shaking him lightly. He slowly opened his eyes to find Starfire.

"Whadido?" He said groggily.

"We cannot find Raven! She just...disappeared!" She exclaimed.

"BB, check the top of the tower!" Cyborg said running down a hall. Beast Boy started running up the stairs...not that he was worried...well, of course he was worried, but...

'Great!' He thought to himself. 'Now I'm having an argument with myself!'

He opened the door to the roof and sure enough, Raven was there, hood down, not mediating, soaked in rain.

"Dude, what are you doing here? You're gunna get fried!" He said as lightning flashed overhead.

"I came here because I needed to think about something." She answered staring out at the lake.

"Why out here?"

"Because you're in there." She said simply. "And you're the one I needed the time to think about."

"O.....Kay..." He said slowly. "You don't wanna like, kill me, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Then...?" He was confused.

"Beast Boy, I love you."

"Um...okay..." He said backing away.

"Now please make passionate love to me." She drew closer to the green one who ran away down the stairs screaming, "ROBIN! RAVEN FOUND YOUR WEED AND SHE'S-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he tripped and fell down the stairs and landed at Robin's feet.

"Dude, you know that comic about you and Star and at the end Raven goes all psycho and ruins your wedding? Cuz me thinks she thinks it's wedding day." The green one explained.

"So...you feel she has gone...mad?" Robin said slowly.

"Yeah."

"And...you think you are...in danger?"

"...Yeah." BB said. "Are you comprehending anything I'm saying?"

"Why...yes. Yes I am." Robin said holding his head up high.

"What were you smoking this morning?" The other asked.

"It's called...a cigarette."

"BEAST BOY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE UNTIL I GET MY LOVE!" Raven called down the stairs.

"I'm too young to be harassed! I haven't even made out with anyone yet!" BB ran into the comfort of the living room and his precious, yet broken, TV. "Please save me, Mr. Wizard...." He chanted into the television.

"Beast Boy? What is the matter?" Starfire floated into the room and joined him by the TV.

"Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if those books Raven reads are death poems or...something else." He said.

"And you have found friend Raven, too! Excellent!" Starfire exclaimed. BB turned around and there was Raven. He ran off towards the garage hoping Cyborg would save him from her. He always knew he liked her.

He arrived in the dark room to find Cyborg putting some improvements on his car.

"Dude, you gotta save me; Raven and Robin are all on something and Starfire's making it worse and I want pizza!!!!!" He whined.

"What am I making worse?" Starfire asked, scaring the green one.

"Just...Never mind can we just go...somewhere else that's not here or in the immediate vicinity?" BB said hopping the passenger seat before Cyborg could get a word in.

"Er...yeah, sure." Cyborg said. He and Star got in and left the tower.

Or they would have if Raven hadn't taken control of the car and objected it to leave. BB, of course, ran blindly and shut the door of a room he was unfamiliar with. Or thought he was unfamiliar with until he saw the pyramid-shaped bookcase, the creepy statue, and the small hand mirror on the vanity. He had run straight into Raven's room, and if she found him, which she would in a minute, he would be trapped due to the fact that there were no windows. Raven came in (I told you she would.) and, also as I said, he was trapped. Wait - if he turned into a bat he could fly over her head and... get caught by her barrier...yeah, he was trapped. Well, except for...but he really didn't want to do that.

"Uh, Rae, how about we...erm...go...out for pizza?" He asked, trying to reason.

"I hate pizza." She said blandly.

"Uh...we can...uh...go to that depressing cafe you like?"

"Ever since Fefe Dobson sung there it has became less than depressing." She replied. (Nothing against Fefe D., I love her music!)

"Uh...pass?" He said, voice higher than usual. Unfortunately for him, her eyes started to glow red. So he took the way he really didn't want to but had to. Her mirror.

"Bad move, luv." She said doing a perfect imitation of Johnny Depp from Pirates of the Caribbean. She went in after him.

BB appeared in that gray, dark place.

"Okay...she's gone...as long as she doesn't come in or I don't find one of her other selves, I'm cool." He reassured himself.

"Really, I'm feeling very warm about now." Of course, this belonged to the original Raven who had came in after the green one. But if you weren't looking, you would think it was Slade, for her voice had become dark and ominous like his.

"You will surrender to me, changeling." She said.

"Uh, why?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because...if you don't...I can trap you here...with _her._" She replied. BB knew who 'her' was.

"Dude, no way! You can't!"

"Then you will surrender to me..." She replied in the Slade voice.

"Look, you're my friend but I don't like you like that. Ask Cyborg if you wanna do all of that. And I really don't want 'her' either. Ya know who I want? TERRA! TER-RA! What do you think the little hearts that appear in my eyes when I see her mean? I LOVE TERRA! TERRA LOVE I! I TERRA LOVE! LOVE TERRA I! LOVE I TERRA! TERRA I LOVE! Do you want it in Spanish? T...well, I don't know Spanish, but do you get it now?!"

"..."

"Um, Dude?"

Raven looked down and her eves glowed pink.

"No! Please! I-I can think about it! Just don't send HER here!" He cried. But it was too late. In place of Raven was now....Pink Raven!

"Yay! It's Beast Boy! Are we gunna play games?" She laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

"Beast Boy?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

"Why is BB 'OOO'-ing?" Cyborg asked.

"He has been using multiple O's for the last minute. Where has the N gone?" Starfire asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY CANDY LAND!!!" The little furry elf thing in question woke up.

"You're awake!" Star exclaimed and hugged him. " We were afraid that you had an illness of some sort."

"I-It was a dream?" BB looked around. "Cool." He got up and into the living room where Raven was meditating. He was going to do something quite obscene here, but Mammoth was causing trouble downtown.

"Titans! Go!"

But they left so quickly, so ready for the mission ahead that they didn't see Slade and the two baddies from the beginning of the chapter outside.

"Perfect." He said. "It is starting. They will soon become...will you stop that I'm trying to give my evil monologue! Ahem...they will soon become...

Fade out

MUAHAHA! What does Slade have in mind? Will the TV ever get fixed? Why am I having fantasies about Cyborg? You will see......muhahahahahahahahahaha....I love that word. Review to this one and- yep! BB plushies!

Raven07 - I feel so encouraged...sniff

nobodyslistening[LP - Tank youz!

Fred the Mutant Pickle - PICKLES! Clears throat Any suggestions for who I should torture next? Terra is my least favorite of the Titans...I dunno why, her and Robin are at the bottom of my favorites list...


End file.
